The Rawing Pain
by som.ejH9899
Summary: The battle against Zeref. Lucy sees Natsu die. She steps up and refuses to lose to Zeref. Will she avenge Natsu? How does she deal with the pain of his death?


**The rawing pain.**

A hole was ripped through Natsu's chest.

The dark ugly magic Zeref had sent had hit its mark and his cackle could be heard echoing around the cliff.

As Natsu collides with the floor his eyes fall on Lucy, who is standing numb a 100m or so away praying this wasn't real.

He takes a shuddered breath and attempts his cheeky smile as he utters his last word..

"Lucy."

Natsu's eyes lose their life but never strayed from Lucy.

Lucy can't move she cant process that her pink haired dragon slayer is now gone. The boy who has more courage than anyone has just died. She sees a flash of memories in front of her. Him saving her time and time again. Even when he was hurt himself he never let her down. His smile brought so much warmth to her heart. That hand that took her to Fairytail would now be cold. She would never call him an animal again for the way he eats. How can this happen? No its not real.

Lucy shakes her head profusely attempting to wake herself up from this nightmare.

Meanwhile everyone reacts with tears forming and clenched fists. Gray cries on Juvia's shoulder at the loss of his brother. Erza's blades are spinning faster and faster as her angry tears fall.

Master has grown ten times in size and is shaking the ground with his booming voice towards Zeref.

Lisanna and Happy are rocking back and forth in a ball tears streaming. Everyone in Fairytail was rocked to their core at Natsu's death. Mira looks at Lucy realizing her change of behaviour. Her concern is then passed around the guild as all timidly look her way.

Lucy is now on her knees. A ghastly look of despair has planted itself on her normal smiling face.

A gold aura of magic is projecting itself from her alone.

Erza goes to address the change until master blocks her with his now giant hand.

" Erza leave her be. Something big is happening which I don't want you getting caught up in. I will not lose another child."

Erza lowers her head to show her understanding.

Laxus and Gajeel have tears too. They found it easier to turn away than show this weakness but together they knew they lost a brother. Levy and Cana are worried as their glances at Lucy increase. They knew how deep Lucy's feelings for Natsu were.

They have seen everyone in this guild lose it as this was Fairytail. But not Lucy.

She never rages she never loses her temper and she never holds a grudge

But this they knew she would never forgive.

The golden aura was increasing by the second until it covered over everyone on the cliff side.

All 10 of her zodiac spirits appear with determined looks and tears as if they feel her pain.

Fairytail had never seen Lucy summon more than 2 at once. This was bad. But Master would not let them intervene.

Makarov knew this was Lucy's battle.

Suddenly a scream rips through the air as Lucy finally reacts to Natsu's death. The guttural pain expressed in that never ending scream hit every member of Fairytail to their core. Happy cried harder seeing Lucy's face torn with pain.

The zodiacs react to her scream all scattering towards the enemy. Zeref 's men were now engaging with Fairytail once more. As Gray ice makes a hammer. Makarov throws them side to side with his giant fists. Erza's blades dance as they take out groups at a time. Mira's demon form is now out as the anger takes over along with Elfman's beast mode. Gajeel reaches his dragon force finally as black steel scales cover him. Laxus causes a storm as the lightening electrifies all the enemy heading towards him. Natsu would be proud of the fight taking place.

Wendy and Roman fight back to the back as they fight through tears that their idol is now gone. Juvia causes a tsunami wiping the enemy out as she feels anger at Gray and Lucy's pain.

Lucy now standing back on her feet finally stops screaming but Lucy's pain is growing and her magic is intensifying as if she is awakening.

She stumbles towards Natsu's body as her gold magic prevents any of the enemy coming closer.

Lucy falls to her knees next to Natsu's body.

Leaning over she leans her forehead on Natsu's cold one.

Tears are falling from her eyes and onto him.

"Oh Natsu...how am I meant to go on fighting when your not here? Whenever I get scared you are always there fighting for me as well as you. That's what got you killed. I never got to tell you. I love you Natsu and I don't know how I am going to go on without you. You promised me we would be together forever. Well im making you a promise now. Zeref will pay."

Lucy finally stops and looks at Zeref with such hate he is shocked.

The famous Lucy Heartfilia Natsu was so fond of does have hate. He begins to chuckle.

The rest of Fairytail having heard Lucy's promise were now fighting with more tenacity than ever.

Lucy stands up her face clouded with rage as her chocolate eyes are now golden like the stars. The magic increasing until the rocks begin to crumble and the wind begins to whirl around the celestial mage.

She has awoken The Wrath of the Stars and they will not be set aside until Zeref dies for his crime in taking Natsu away.

The celestial spirit king rivals this power as her spirits feel her pain amplify her magic.

Lucy walks towards Zeref with a slow but purposeful look.

Her mind was racing the rage over taking her as memory after memory of Natsu raced through her head.

Each one bringing a new wave of pain

How many times had Natsu nearly died for her?

How many times has her and happy had to watch from the side lines as he was severely injured but continued to fight for them; for her.

Not acting on her feelings out fear what a stupid thing to do.

I won't get to tell him.

I won't get to reassure him there isn't anyone else for me.

After all of Mira's teasing she was bloody right and now he is gone.

The flame of Fairytail dead on this dead cliff side.

She couldn't take it.

Her future she dreamed of would never come to pass. To never see his face again it was truly unbearable. I wont get to see him grow into a man. No more missions or house break ins. I would never be held in his arms again. He would never father my kids. He would never be mine.

"I cant take it anymore. Zeref you will pay for hurting my friends but most of all you will pay for killing my best friend. You better watch yourself im all fired up now."

The gold aura grew brighter and became a shield of sorts protecting all of Fairytail from Zerefs minions forcing the enemy to back away.

Similar to the Fairy Sphere however this was entirely Lucy's creation made to protect her friends.

As she walked towards Zeref with a look too similar to Natsu's to separate. Gray and Erza attempts to get close to her were futile and Happys cries could be heard above the golden wind.

They knew their attempts were useless The Lucy that they loved was buried at this point too far in rage to be stopped and they couldn't blame her.

Who knew Love could be this powerful Gray thought as he glanced at Juvia.

Erza had this experience with magic much earlier than Lucy after Losing grandpa, she never thought Lucy would have one due to her gentle nature, but her suspicions about Natsu and Lucy came to be true. She could only imagine if this was her and Jellal.

Erza began to weep for Lucy as she could only imagine the depths of her pain that caused her to have this awakening.

Makarov " Lucy you make sure he feels the wrath of Fairytail my child."

"Bunny girl you avenge Salamander"

"Go Lucy" shouted Happy

"Lucy make sure he knows never to mess with us" shouted Lisanna through her agony

"Lucy you can beat him!" screamed Levy over the swirling wind.

Multiple voices of Fairytail could be heard screaming encouragement.

Lucy turned back tears still falling but smiled slightly. "Thanks guys. I will never let him hurt anyone again."

"If you need us my blades with be at your aid!"

"I will crush him in my demon form if I have to"  
" I will demon slay his ass for killing flame brain."

Lucy understood. They would let her handle Zeref after hearing her confession they knew.

Her spirits nodded their heads understanding her orders.

She wanted them to help Fairytail take care of Zerefs forces already rushing to continue the battle.

Fairytail jumped into action still protected by Lucy's globe of magic they couldn't be injured but they could still fight while Lucy was.

Zeref excitement was growing and he too now had a circle of magic surrounding him however his was of course black.

Lucy walked through the raging battle of the Fairytail members and Zeref's forces alongside her spirits were fighting too.

Her focus was clear and was numb to everything around her.

Until she was a metre away from Zeref she continued.

Zeref began to taunt on how easy Natsu was to kill and how he was doomed to never save Lucy again his cackle increasing.

"Who knew my brother was so weak. That shows what Love can do to a demon like him."

"Lets hope your fair better or you will join him too."

With a voice raw from pain Lucy declared "Your brother was no demon. You may of created him that way but I will tell you he didn't stay that way. He was a human with a heart. He was kind and loving. He was loyal to anyone in Fairytail. He risked his life over and over again. No demon would do that. He was Natsu of Fairytail even if he was created as E.N.D. I wont have you disgracing his name not while im alive. I am going to beat you and make you pay for challenging my Guild and killing Natsu. Mark my words."

Lucy's fist clenched and the next minute Zeref was sent flying a bruise already forming on his face.

Zerefs laughter grew weary suddenly realising this girl no this women was not as weak as he thought.

He sent a death ball her way while he flew in the air but it was deflected by that circle godamn.

Oh well Zeref thought he liked a challenge.

He jumped up and ran at Lucy but Lucy dodged until he used his round kick his magic impacting Lucy's side as his decoy worked.

Lucy sides filled with blood quickly as she cried out but tears wouldn't come. She wobbled up to a standing position and sent golden beams out of her hand.

The stars wrath flew straight towards him.

He dodged the first two. But the third which was on fire coincidentally had made an impact and sent him back to the ground.

Fire? How was it on fire? Ah. The star's wrath took on the form of her pain. Very impressive but it wont be enough. Zeref stood back on his feet as smirk on his face.

Lucy's clothes ruffled in the wind transforming into a golden and white dress with a golden head dress. Stars and shooting stars covered the material and the boots she wore were gleaming gold.

Zeref felt her power growing so he replicated the same.

"You wont win Lucy even your precious Natsu lost against me."

"I will win because I have a promise to keep."

She glanced her golden eyes towards Natsu's body. This unfortunately gave Zeref time to send a claw swipe of death magic to her impacting her right in the chest.

She stumbled back but did not fall however she knew she would not survive this fight as blood drenched her clothes. Zeref wasted no time following through with a straight punch before blasting Lucy's head with death magic.

The battle around them had ceased its rage and all were watching with apprehension.

Lucy's spirits were desperate to protect their master but also felt her anger and knew that with the rage of the stars awakening she could handle Zeref.

Lucy decided not to hold back she ran at Zeref who dodged her Lucy kick but not her beam of light from her chest which hit Zeref in his chest. This resulted in him coughing up blood as she damaged his heart. As he began to crouch she elbowed him in the head officially disorienting him enough to surround him with magic.

The circle began to turn into a golden fire trapping him as he banged with both fists to get out the hot sphere. Lucy stopped thinking and let her emotions take over as her golden magic caused a tornado which lifted the sphere ad chaotically flew it around the cliff side. He was getting burnt all around as the wrath of the stars fire consumed him with restraint on his magic. She dropped him panting from the overexerting magic but she was no where near finished.

The Fairytail members gathered around Natsu's body shielding it from more damage and the battle Lucy raged.

Zeref with bloody pouring from his mouth laughed as he stood back up but now with less pride.

"You are pathetic Heartfilia believing you could beat me when even Natsu couldn't."

" Your love was too weak to protect him and now you've lost him so tell me... you want to join him?"

The Fairytail members instantly moved.

Ready to come to her aid.

Her spirits left the Fairytail members to stand with their master.

"Starwave!" The gold beams now became a an ocean clashing against Zeref forcing him the ground his black magic could not handle the strength of stars and as much as he tried to get a hit in he could not get through Lucy's magic.

The zodiacs gathered in a circle around Lucy and clasped each other's hands/hooves.

The Fairytail members screamed their support.

"GO Lucy"

"Hit him where it hurts bunny girl"

"Lucy destroy him"

"Go my child go"

"Fairytail is not to be messed with again"

When what Lucy said shocked them as it sounded exactly like their salmon haired dragon slayer

" I won't be joining him anytime soon. Neither will you as the only place your going is hell. You hurt my friends and you killed my best friend and someone I loved. You attacked Fairytail and that is the last time you will ever do so. Fairytail are my family and I won't fail to protect them again. I may of been weak before and needed Natsu to protect me but no more. You made a big mistake starting a war with us. But you made a bigger mistake killing Natsu. Unlike you your brother was loved by so many. I can safely say he was loved by me and happy so much I can't believe I won't ever get to tell him that. But you end hear me Zeref I'm winning for my family for my friends and for Natsu."

At the end of that Lucy sprung into action as her spirits now gathered in a line and held hands uniting their power as Lucy had began to draw on their power uniting it with hers. The zodiac signs appearing all over her body of all her spirits and then over her heart a flame sign appeared on her chest to represent her rage. The Wrath of the Stars was under her control as was all her spirits magic. He had no chance. Lucy looked like hell blood everywhere but that didn't stop her.

Lucy ran at Zeref and punched him in the stomach with Taurus power, he grabbed her arm and swung her to the ground; she took a hard impact but bounced back up on Aries wool.

She had a steel look in her eyes and her resolve was unbeatable.

Zeref has seen that look before .. oh god.

Lucy stomach kicked him with Scorpios power and went in for another round house kick but Zeref evaded. She used Loke's regulus power and hit Zeref hard in the throat. He bent over choking as he tried to breathe.

She flew through the air with speed even Zeref couldn't see.

This move she learnt from happy.

SPEED

She dove towards Zeref like a golden comet as the Fairytail members looked on the light growing brighter and brighter until they had to turn away.

Above all the ruckus her spirits chanted the spell as Lucy grew faster and faster.

The rage of the stars hear me. King hear me. Give me the power to cure this earth of Zeref and bring back the Nature we need. Zeref Dragneel I cleanse you with golden light.

At this point Lucy magic crashed into Zeref as Lucy herself did.

All her magic pouring in to Zeref as he yelled in agony.

Zeref was being wiped away and his curse being taken from him therefore his life force.

As the rumbling of the cliff continued to grow the Fairytail members took cover and ran inwards with Natsu's body as they took cover in the forest.

The edge of the cliff collapsed from the force of Lucy's impact.

A rumble and explosion as the cliff fell away towards the icy river.

The dust cleared as Fairytail ran from the forest and looked desperately for any sign of life.

Happy dove into the air and scoured the area tears dropping.

"Lucy!"

"Lucy"

"Lucy"

"Bunny girl"

"Where are you"

He couldn't lose both of them today.

Past the edge of the cliff Lucy was hanging on to a branch that protruded from the cliff with scratches covering her everywhere.

With shuddering breathes she attempted to hold on but her blistered hands couldn't she slipped until at the last moment she fell.

Lucy lost consciousness as she felt her fingers slip from the brittle branch.

The last thing she saw was a pink haired boy smiling as her eyes closed.

Lucy woke up two weeks later.

In warm bed that smelt of ashes and Mira's soup.

Her body ached everywhere but she could breathe again.

Her eyes fluttered looking up at an oak ceiling she knew she was in the guild hall.

As she began to sit up she noticed a recognisable white scarf draped over her. She felt a pang of pain as she remembered Natsu and his death. Tears formed quickly as she snuggled into it inhaling his ashy smell that she had got accustomed too. She heard a familiar voice.

"Lucy your awake." A quick sound of wings and a blue haired cat was crying into her chest.

"I was so scared you wouldnt wake up luckily we found you!"

"Happy! Im sorry I scared you... what happened to Zeref and is everyone okay? Natsu I couldn't save him."

Lucy's head hung down as she thought of Natsu. Happy smiled through his tears.

"But Lucy you did..."

Lucy was sure she misheard.

"What? Natsu is gone Happy.."

"No im not Luce"

Lucy heard that voice. The voice she never thought she would hear again... Natsu.

Lucy turned to the doorway on her left to see a smug Natsu leaning on the door frame with arms crossed and his eyes full of life.

"Natsu?"

Just uttering his name Lucy heart ached with a mix of happiness and pain.

"But how?... you died I saw you die... You were cold I felt you."

Her eyes scrunched up in pain and she relived the memory.

Natsu took a couple steps towards her... but Lucy flinched.

"No you cant be alive. Its not possible..." Lucy tears flowed freely.

Happy wiped them away.

"Lucy when you cleansed Zeref the golden light cleansed Natsu of Zerefs magic leaving Wendy to heal the wound."

Lucy eyes lit up slightly.

"You mean your really here...?"

"yeah Luce im here." Tears formed in Natsu's eyes as his smile that everyone loved was etched on his face.

Lucy ran at full force towards Natsu and buried her head in Natsu's chest.

He held her tight as they both collapsed to their knees.

His forehead against hers as she wept.

"I cant believe your alive I thought I would never see you again. I never got to tell you how much you mean to me"

Lucy shook her head at her own stupidity for not telling him sooner. She was going to change that.

Through tears she looked so determined it took Natsu back as he was seeing his own look reflected back at him.

"I love you and I cant stand it if you ever leave me again."

Natsu smile grew and his eyes welled more.

"I love you too Luce. You kept your promise. Thank you"

"FINALLY" Happy soared round the room in happiness as the Fairytail members gathered around the door laughed and celebrated with high fives.

"A guild is a place of bonds and promises when that breaks a rawing pain occurs. Lucy beat that pain and saved us all she really is a Fairytail wizard."

Makarov smiled from his spot at the bar.

The End.


End file.
